My Teacher, My Knight
by smolgochu
Summary: Guru olahraga Jungkook yang baru itu kaku sekali, bahkan di hari pertama mereka bertemu Jungkook mendapat hukuman darinya! Tetapi suatu hari keduanya malah dipertemukan dalam acara jamuan keluarga yang ternyata menentukan nasib keduanya di masa depan. Kira-kira apa ya? BoyxBoy / Vkook / BTSFanfiction / Possible M chapters in the future
1. Guru Baru Jungkook

**My Teacher, My Knight**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

BxB, Top!Tae, Bot!Kook

 **Pairing :**

VKook, YoonMin, Namjin, Hoseok and (?)

 **Genre :**

Romance, School-life, Comedy

 **Rate :**

T

 **Length :**

Chaptered/Series

 **Summary :**

Guru olahraga Jungkook yang baru itu kaku sekali bagaikan papan kayu, selain itu ia selalu merepotkan Jungkook setiap kali ada kesempatan. Namun suatu perjamuan makan bersama teman orang tua Jungkook mempertemukan mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak masuk akal. Apakah Jungkook dapat keluar dari sana atau malah terlibat masalah berbelit dengan sang guru? Apalagi ketika masalahnya melibatkan masa depan keduanya.

* * *

 **NOTE : Aku ganti karakter Jimin jadi orang lain yaa. Soalnya peran Jimin bakal dibutuhin nanti dan cukup penting, maaf atas kesalahannya ya.**

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Bambam sedang memanggilnya. Ia menaikkan alis, heran melihat Bambam yang terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ganti bajunya? Cepat sedikit! Guru olahraga sudah datang!"

"Ada apa memangnya? Yoo _Ssaem_ biasanya tidak masalah jika kita terlambat sedikit?"

Bambam memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau tidak ingat Yoo _Ssaem_ dipindah tugaskan? Kali ini guru baru sudah datang, dan ia benar-benar disiplin. Aku kemari karena ia sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilmu, cepatlah! Atau ia akan menghukummu lari 10 putaran!"

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

"Sialan! Kau serius? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih!"

Dengan segera Jungkook berlari dari loker ruang ganti laki-laki ke lapangan. Ia sungguh tidak mau berlari 10 putaran. Sinting sekali gurunya itu! Lapangan basket multifungsi itu besar sekali, bisa-bisa Jungkook tidak mampu berjalan pulang.

Bambam dan Jungkook hadir tepat ketika sang guru usai memperkenalkan diri. Tubuh yang tegap dan atletis itu sedang mengamati muridnya satu persatu dan menghitung kembali jumlah keseluruhan mereka. Berbondong-bondong lelaki itu diserbu oleh pertanyaan.

"Bapak! Aku panggil kakak aja dong ya? _Please?_ Bapak kan masih muda!"

" _Ssaem_ , udah punya pacar belom?"

" _Ssaem_? Boleh minta nomor teleponnya? Anu, untuk tanya tugas kok!"

" _Ssaem_ rumahnya di mana?"

" _Sonsaengnim_ kok ganteng kayak V BTS!? Mau jadi pacarku gak _Ssaem_?"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Sang guru muda hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku anak zaman sekarang. Pada masanya dulu guru betul-betul tegas hingga seluruh murid bahkan tidak berani menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti yang ditanyakan anak-anak tadi.

Sang guru muda menoleh, mendapati Jungkook dan Bambam yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Mata elangnya menatap Jungkook tajam. Guru itu mengisyaratkan Bambam untuk duduk. Jungkook yang ditatap hanya diam saja. Kini seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya dan ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benci perhatian, dan guru di hadapannya ini hanya memperhatikannya dengan diam juga. Para siswa tidak kunjung berhenti berceloteh, sampai setelah beberapa menit mendapati sang guru hanya terdiam dengan Jungkook yang masih mengatur nafasnya, mereka sadar bahwa mereka seharusnya ikut diam.

"Sudah selesai kalian bicaranya?" kata sang guru dengan _deep voicenya_ yang beraura dominan dan tegas.

Seluruh murid terdiam, tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan retorik itu.

Pandangannya beralih untuk kedua kalinya pada seorang murid yang terlambat yang kini berdiri di sisinya. Guru muda tersebut melipat kedua tangan di dada, lalu mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya pada lantai lapangan, membuat suara gema yang samar karena hanya kelas itulah yang berolahraga saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jungkook menjawab dengan setengah ragu, "J-jeon Jungkook, Ssaem."

Sang guru berjalan mengitari Jungkook sambil melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan, membuat Jungkook gugup setengah mati (walaupun dalam hati ia telah mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah pada pria di hadapannya ini, sambil membayangkan ia melakukan aksi taekwondo ke guru tersebut).

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Setidaknya kau harus memiliki alasan bagus agar saya tidak menghukum kamu di jam pelajaran saya ini."

"Aku terlambat keluar kelas, Ssaem. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar ganti tadi."

Mata sang guru menyipit tidak suka pada penggunaan kata 'aku' yang diucapkan murid-muridnya padanya. Mana sopan santun mereka? Apalagi mendengar alasan Jungkook yang kurang kuat, membuat ia memutar bola matanya malas sembari menghela napas.

"Kau tahu tidak Jeon?

Kau telah membuat saya menyia-nyiakan waktu pelajaran saya selama dua puluh lima menit empat puluh detik. Dan bagaimanapun juga kau berakhir dihukum lari keliling lapangan ini 10 kali putaran, jika kau belum selesai pada mata pelajaran saya, kau tidak boleh mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Lalu pulang temui saya di kantor guru."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Ia begitu Jungshook. _Bloody hell_?! Selain 10 kali putaran, ia harus menemui pemuda sok berwibawa dan kebapakan ini setelah pulang sekolah? _Hell no._ Ia akan terlambat untuk mengikuti bus terakhir dari terminal depan sekolah dan harus berjalan pulang selama 1 jam sampai rumah. Gila. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa? Aku cuma terlambat sebentar! Kenapa harus dihukum sampai sebegitunya? Ssaem tidak tahu lapangan ini luas sekali?"

"Saya bisa melihat dengan jelas Jeon. Saya tidak buta, lagipula ini _cuma_ lapangan sekolah biasa kan, tidak ada penolakan. Lakukan sekarang atau saya tambah hukumanmu."

Jungkook mendengus dengan kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai berjalan keliling lapangan sambil menggumamkan makian pada guru tersebut.

"Dasar guru sialan, masih muda sok berwibawa sekali. Dia kira kakiku gak bakal capek apa?! Mana ngomongnya kaku banget pakek saya saya gitu, cih!"

"Jeon Jungkook saya bisa mendengarmu! Dan lari jangan berjalan saja! Saya tambahkan 10 putaran lagi!"

"HAISH! IYA IYA!"

Jungkook benar-benar lelah. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kantor guru. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa guru muda itu, yang baru saja ia ketahui bernama Kim Taehyung, menghukumnya sebegini berat. Ia merasa ia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal. Jungkook berakhir tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran matematika setelahnya karena ia harus berlari sepuluh putaran lagi. Bambam sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke ruang guru, tetapi Jungkook menolak. Ia tahu Bambam sudah ditunggu oleh kekasihnya itu, Kim Yugyeom. Setiap hari Bambam memang diantar jemput oleh kekasihnya yang merupakan mahasiswa di Seoul National University itu. Entah bagaimana awalnya Bambam mengenal Yugyeom, Jungkook tidak pernah tahu. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin sahabatnya mendapat amukan sang kekasih, maka kini ia berjalan sendiri ke koridor sepi itu.

Banyak guru yang sudah pulang, mereka tidak suka tinggal di sekolah terlalu lama, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena sekolah Jungkook terkenal lumayan angker, Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah tinggal sampai malam di sekolahnya. Bahkan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler harus selesai tidak boleh melebihi pukul 6 sore. Jungkook mengetuk pintu ruang guru perlahan, tidak ada jawaban. Maka ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan kosong. Tidak ada satu orangpun di dalam ruangan itu. Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dicarinya rambut coklat kepirangan yang siapa tahu menyembul dari balik sekat pembatas meja guru. Tidak ada. Jungkook kebingungan, baru saja ia berbalik untuk pulang, dan wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada yang tegap dan bau wangi maskulin yang menguar dari seseorang di hadapannya.

Jungkook kaget setengah mati dan hampir berteriak, kalau saja ia tidak mendongak dan mendapati wajah guru muda itu.

"Kim Ssaem?! Aish kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Saya baru kembali dari kantin membeli kopi, maaf sedikit terlambat Jeon. Ayo ikut ke ruangan saya."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat begitu pribadi, tidak untuk umum. Jungkook memandangi pintu maroon itu heran. Terdapat nama Kim Taehyung terpampang di muka. Gurunya itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, lalu membuka pintunya dengan bunyi klek, dan menyalakan lampunya. Tanpa disangka Jungkook, suhu ruangan itu cukup dingin karena AC yang menyala, dan bau lilin aromaterapi yang menggelitik hidung Jungkook. Baunya menyengat, namun ia tidak merasa pusing atau mual, tetapi sungguh menciptakan rasa nyaman.

Kantor pribadi Taehyung Ssaem terlihat bagaikan kantor bos besar atau CEO yang biasanya muncul di drama-drama. Dengan warna coklat tua, hitam, dan emas yang begitu elegan, mencirikan Taehyung sekali. Terdapat sofa yang cukup besar dan lebar di sisi ruangan, dengan rak buku di belakangnya. Jungkook terkejut-kejut melihatnya.

"Silahkan duduk Jeon." ucap sang guru.

Dengan gugup, Jungkook duduk di sofa seperti yang diarahkan gurunya. Mata bulatnya masih meneliti seluruh isi ruangan sampai ia tidak sadar, guru itu duduk tepat di sisinya.

"Kau suka dengan ruanganku, Jeon?"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook dibuat terkejut oleh pria di hadapannya ini, lagipula apa itu 'ruanganku'? Sejak kapan gurunya ini menjadi sedikit tidak kaku padanya? Jungkook menggeserkan pantatnya agar ia tidak duduk begitu dekat dengan pria tampan dihadapannya ini alias gurunya. Tunggu, pria tampan? Sepertinya otak Jungkook sedang korslet. Ia berdeham sedikit, lalu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi maksud Ssaem mengundangku ke sini apa? Kalau tidak ada keperluan penting aku pulang saja."

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama, membuat Jungkook heran. Lalu dengan segera ia beranjak dari sofa bergegas untuk pulang. Tetapi Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat, menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan." lalu terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Taehyung berbicara lagi.

"Ah- aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal tadi, aku tahu pasti kakimu sakit sekali Jeon, mau kupijat?"

Makian lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Ia betul-betul ketinggalan bus dan harus berjalan 1 jam hingga sampai rumah. Ini semua karena gurunya yang tidak segera berbicara dan malah melakukan praktek pijat. Ia kesal sekali. Jika hanya ingin meminta maaf, seharusnya tak perlu mengundangnya sampai seperti itu. Bukankah bisa dilakukan besok saat di sekolah?! Sungguh waktu yang teramat sia-sia menurut Jungkook.

Tetapi ia tidak berbohong bahwa gurunya itu pintar sekali memijat, pipinya saja sampai memerah bagai tomat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena malu. Untungnya sang guru sedang berfokus memijat pahanya jadi tidak melihat wajah Jungkook. Sungguhkah ia hanya malu? Atau ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap? Gurunya memang tampan, hanya terpaut 6 tahun darinya, postur tubuhnya atletis sekali dikombinasikan dengan kulit berwarna tan yang akan sangat seksi jika ia berkeringat. Bayangkan saja peluh yang mengalir di lekukan otot bisep yang terlihat kokoh, apalagi jika benar perutnya terdapat kotak-kotak—

Jungkook menampar dirinya sendiri.

Apakah dia baru saja memikirkan hal-hal kotor tentang gurunya itu? Sadarlah Jeon Jungkook, ia menyiksamu di hari pertama kalian bertemu. Jangan berharap banyak.

Kini ia memfokuskan diri untuk berjalan melewati kegelapan malam Seoul. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis. Kakinya masih sakit sekali walaupun sudah dipijat oleh gurunya. Ia berjalan begitu pelan, tanpa sadar klakson mobil berbunyi nyaring dibelakangnya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Merasa terpanggil, Jungkook menoleh, mendapati sang guru mengendarai _Alfa Romeo 4c_ berwarna merah perlahan mendekatinya.

Jungkook malas menanggapi sang guru dan lanjut berjalan, ketika tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti dan Taehyung mengejarnya, menariknya masuk ke kursi penumpang, memasangkan seatbelt lalu membawanya pulang. Jungkook begitu lelah, ia malas protes dan hanya terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa terasa ia telah berada di depan rumah. Panggilan Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Jeon, kita sudah sampai."

Jungkook melirik rumahnya dengan mata yang sayu. Ia begitu mengantuk. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala saat Taehyung membantunya keluar dari mobil, menggiringnya ke hadapan pintu rumah dan menyerahkan Jungkook pada sang ibu. Bahkan ketika Jungkook telah masuk ke dekapan ibunya, ia sudah memejamkan mata, dan mungkin berjalan sambil tidur ke kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi, ia begitu lelah. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur di kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo all! Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca. I love you :*

Kalo rada geli sama bahasanya ya gapapa jangan dibaca lagi, tapi aku apresiasi banget kalian yang mau baca walaupun cuma chapter 1 nya aja.

I know ini tema ceritanya lumayan mainstream, tapi serius bukan bermaksud mencontoh karya lain atau memplagiatnya, ini ide muncul dari pengalaman pribadi :") Semoga bisa berbeda dari cerita yang AU nya guru dan murid lainnya ya.

Jadi, sebetulnya, cerita ini terpikirkan ketika aku pribadi sedang memandangi wajah guru olahragaku yang emang masih muda karena saat itu lagi memperhatikan materi yang disampaikan oleh beliau. Asli, beliau kaku banget untuk ukuran anak muda, gualak buanget, pokoknya tata krama nomor 1, begitu kalian kurang sopan beliau wajahnya langsung mencerminkan banget ketidak sukaan gitu gaes. Tapi aku gak jatuh cinta sama beliau kok haha! Cuma beliau menginspirasi aja gitu.

Jadi beliau ini 95L juga kayak Taehyung. Badannya jujur bagus banget, cuma kurang tinggi aja. Asik lah pokoknya hahaha, wajahnya b aja sih sebenernya, kalo seganteng Taehyung tentu udah kugebet :") beliau ini guru baru yang ngajar di SMAku baru 1 semester, tp aslinya orangnya baik sih, bukannya aku _having crush on him_ cuma aku respek dan kagum aja sama _attitude_ beliau yang gigih menanamkan tata krama, sopan santun, dan arti penting dari pendidikan jasmani yang sebenarnya. Bukan cuma asal-asalan main bola tinggal tendang gol, atau shoot bola basket asal-asalan, beliau beneran berniat mengajarkan satu persatu langkah dengan detail dan membantu tiap murid dengan kelemahan yang berbeda-beda, membantu mengurangi ketakutan mereka dengan bola atau air atau apalah. Ajib pokoknya lah :"

Jadi begitulah asal mulanya, aku jadi kepikiran gimana kalo taehyung jadi guru olahraga yang kayak guruku itu hahaha. Malah cerita panjang banget yah. Sorry! Tapi untuk yang sudah menyimak detil kisahku sampai di kalimat ini, terimakasih sekali telah menghargai author note yang sudah mirip cerpen ini.

I love you XD


	2. Dinner

**My Teacher, My Knight**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

 **BxB, Top!Tae, Bot!Kook MPreg**

 **Pairing :**

VKook, YoonMin, Namjin, Hoseok and (?)

 **Genre :**

Romance, School-life, Comedy

 **Rate :**

T

 **Length :**

Chaptered/Series

 **Summary :**

Guru olahraga Jungkook yang baru itu kaku sekali bagaikan papan kayu, selain itu ia selalu merepotkan Jungkook setiap kali ada kesempatan. Namun suatu perjamuan makan bersama teman orang tua Jungkook mempertemukan mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak masuk akal. Apakah Jungkook dapat keluar dari sana atau malah terlibat masalah berbelit dengan sang guru? Apalagi ketika masalahnya melibatkan masa depan keduanya.

Halo! Terimakasih karena respon baik kalian aku jadi semangat nulis lagi ehehe. Maaf banget slow update karena sibuk sekolah :") Oh ya, kalo kalian suka Namjin bisa cek oneshoot storyku tentang Namjin juga XD duh jd promosi.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Eungh.." Jungkook menggeliat. Tidurnya semalam nyenyak sekali, ia merasa nyaman dibalik selimut yang tebal dan hangat serta kasur dan bantal yang empuk.

"Jam berapa ini? Huh? Jam 5 pagi? Aneh sekali biasanya aku jarang bangun pagi. Semalam ada apa denganku?"

Jungkook duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, berusaha mengingat - ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamar kesayangannya ini.

Ia berguling memeluk boneka kelinci putih besar yang ada di sampingnya. Pipinya menggembung, pandangannya menerawang sekeliling kamar. Setelah beberapa detik mata bulatnya membelalak lebar.

"Omo! Kim Taehyung _Ssaem!_ Kok- kok bisa dia tahu rumah Kookie?"

"Aaah! _Molla!"_

Pemuda manis itu bangkit berdiri lalu mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk bersekolah.

"Jungkook? Tumben pagi sekali, masih jam 6 loh sayang." ucap _eomma_ Jungkook yang sedang menata sarapan di meja makan.

"Entah _eomma,_ aku tiba - tiba terbangun sangat pagi. Apakah aku tidur terlalu pagi kemarin?"

"Ah betul juga, kau tidur jam 7 malam sayang, _eomma_ juga baru ingat."

"Oh ya, apa kemarin Taehyung _Ssaem_ mengantarku, _eomma?_ Kok Taehyung _Ssaem_ bisa tahu rumah Kookie?"

Sang ibu nampak berpikir,

"Ah! Pria tampan itu gurumu? Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. _Eomma_ baru saja ingin menanyakan tentang pria itu. Kelihatannya ia tampan dan baik hati, kurasa Kookie bakal cocok dengannya."

"Andwaee.. Kim Taehyung itu guru Kookie! Kookie tidak mau sama yang tua-tua!"

"Ssh! Bunny, jangan bicara seperti itu. Tidak sopan," sahut sang ayah tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menoleh ke ayahnya, yang masih menggunakan piyama dengan rambut berantakan, tanda baru bangun tidur. Mata Jungkook berbinar-binar, kemudian dengan segera menerjang ayahnya.

 _"Appa! Appa_ pulang! Kookie kangen sekalii~"

Sang ayah hanya terkekeh kemudian mengecup dahi putra tercintanya.

"Maaf sayang, appa memang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi setelah ini nanti appa akan terus di korea. Urusan perusahaan di luar negeri sudah beres karena kerjasama dengan perusahaan teman appa.

Oh ya, tapi besok sore jangan pergi-pergi ya sayang. Kamu harus menemani appa dan eomma makan malam bersama teman appa yang telah banyak membantu appa. Nanti mereka akan mengajak anak mereka juga, jadi Kookie bakal punya teman baru."

Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap mendongak. Ia tersenyum dengan makanan memenuhi pipinya. Kata - kata 'teman baru' membuatnya tertarik.

Kemudian terjadilah perbincangan yang biasa dilakukan keluarga Jeon setiap harinya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Jungkook mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan kembali ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan buku dan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Ibu Jungkook berjalan mendekati sang ayah, kemudian merangkul suaminya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Namjoon-ah, apa kau yakin Jungkook akan setuju dengan ini?"

"Aku harap begitu Jinseok."

"Tetapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya, sayang."

"Semoga Kookie mau menerimanya."

* * *

Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang terbaik menurut Jungkook. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dan Jungkook sangat menyukai keadaan sepi seperti ini. Ia langsung menuju ke rooftop dan berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas menikmati angin sepoi yang cukup kencang. Setelah beberapa saat menikmati keheningan yang disertai suara angin bertiup perlahan, Jungkook dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Jeon, kau masih di sini?" kata suara berat yang terasa amat familiar di telinga Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kim Taehyung _Ssaem?"_

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah mulai petang, Jeon. Berbahaya kalau kau terus berada di sini. Kau tidak dengar sekolah ini cukup angker?"

"Ah- mungkin sebentar lagi _Ssaem._ Tidak apa biasanya aku berada di sini hanya sebentar kok. Toh sekolah juga akan ditutup ketika malam."

Setelah percakapan yang singkat itu terjadilah keheningan luar biasa di antara keduanya. Jungkook dengan canggung memandang matahari yang mulai turun dari posisinya sambil melirik guru mudanya yang cukup 'aneh' itu. Sedangkan sang guru malah terdiam sambil menenteng tas kerjanya dan menyampirkan jas dibahunya. Mata tajamnya menghadap ke arah matahari, rambut pirangnya tertiup angin menyibaknya, menampakkan dahinya yang entah bagaimana mampu membuat Jeon Jungkook terpana.

Gurunya itu memang tampan. Tampan sekali sampai membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah.

 _"S-ssaem_ aku akan pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah. Uh! Daah!" ucap Jungkook terburu-buru. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana karena kecanggungan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Lagipula Jungkook kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan tadi menganggap gurunya tampan? Dia kan tidak suka pada guru muda menyebalkan yang sok itu! Seharusnya ia jauh-jauh dari guru tersebut!

Jungkook berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan _rooftop_ dengan lantai di bawahnya. Namun di tengah jalan bahunya ditahan, membuatnya harus berbalik menatap guru mudanya yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa _Ssaem?"_

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

* * *

Kini pemuda kelinci itu tengah duduk di kursi penumpang mobil milik gurunya. Jarinya bergerak-gerak dimainkan, seperti kebiasaannya saat canggung, bingung, dan panik. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ia tetap berakhir di sini. Ya, tentu saja ia menolak ajakan guru muda yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke rumah itu. Tetapi sang guru memaksa dan menariknya dari _rooftop_ hingga ke parkiran, lalu begitu saja membukakan pintu dan mendorongnya masuk ke mobil.

Pipi Jungkook menggembung sedikit sebal atas tingkah gurunya yang hobi memaksa. Kini sang guru sedang melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, keluar dari sekolah yang sangat sepi karena sudah hampir gelap. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Jungkook yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya. Jungkook yang merasa tidak dianggap merasa bosan. Baterai hpnya telah habis dan ia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Dengan canggung tangannya menyalakan radio mobil yang ternyata memainkan lagu terbaru keluaran Bangtan, boygrup yang sedang populer di Korea Selatan.

Sang guru menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Matikan."

Jungkook kebingungan mendengar suaranya yang dingin tersebut.

"H-hah?"

"Matikan, Jeon."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kubilang matikan!"

 _"Ssaem!_ Aku bosan! Sedari tadi kita hanya diam saja seperti patung, toh memangnya kenapa sih? Kan cuma menyetel lagu!"

Kim Taehyung tampak tertegun. Kemudian ia berbicara lagi, dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padamu, tetapi matikan radionya. Lagunya terlalu berisik. Kenapa anak muda menyukai lagu macam ini?"

"Ih! Dasar anak muda seleranya buruk! _Ssaem_ kan juga anak muda! Keren tauk! Ini lagu terbarunya bangtan judulnya Idol, bukan lagu yang asal-asalan saja, lagunya bermakna kok. Coba deh ssaem kapan-kapan cari."

Perkataan Jungkook hanya ditanggapi gumaman pelan oleh Taehyung. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook merasa kesal. Ia merasa ia perlu mengajak guru ini berbicara karena tidak ada jalan lain. Lagipula memang ada hal mengganjal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

 _"Ssaem,_ bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi nampak terkejut, namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar lalu memikirkan jawaban yang sebaiknya ia berikan pada anak didiknya.

"Aku melihatnya di data murid-muridku saat itu, kebetulan rumahmu cukup dekat Jeon."

"Oh? Benarkah? _Ssaem_ tinggal di mana?"

"Di perumahan yang sama, hanya berbeda blok saja."

"Ah, begitu."

Tepat ketika pembicaraan mereka berakhir, mobil sang guru telah berhenti di hadapan rumah Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan _seat beltnya,_ kemudian mendekat pada Jungkook yang kesusahan membuka _seat belt_ nya dan Taehyung membantunya. Ketika melepaskan _seat belt_ itu dari tubuh Jungkook, wajah Taehyung begitu dekat dengan wajah Jungkook, yang lagi-lagi bersemu merah. Bahkan ketika Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jungkook, bibir dan hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

"Ada apa Jeon? Kau sakit?"

Jungkook tidak mendengar perkataan gurunya, yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah seorang Kim Taehyung itu tampan sekali.

"Jeon?"

"H-hah?"

Taehyung mendengus.

"Turun, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Biar ku antar sampai ke depan rumah."

 _"Ssaem?_ Tidak usah! Di gerbang sini saja sudah cukup kok! Uh.. anu.. Bye! Terimakasih tumpangannya!"

Jungkook mendorong sedikit dada guru muda tersebut, lalu terburu-buru keluar dari dalam mobil dan membawa barang bawaannya. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih terpaku menatapnya, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang tinggi dan besar itu.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Hah.. Ada apa sih dengan kelinci manis itu?"

* * *

"Uwahh.. Gila! itu tadi dekat sekali." ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya terengah, ia terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka gurunya itu bahkan sampai mengantarnya dan membantunya melepaskan sabuk. Bukankah itu adalah kegiatan sepasang kekasih? Lagipula untuk apa Jungkook merona, dia kan benci sekali dengan guru yang satu itu.

Sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jungkook memukuli kepalanya pelan. Memaki-maki kepada tembok atas perlakuannya yang bodoh.

"Kookie gila! Kookie bodoh sekali! Tidak mungkin kan Kookie suka pada guru seperti itu? Dia kan jauh lebih tua dari Kookie!"

"Tapi, Kim Taehyung _Ssaem_ masih muda sih.. Ah! _Molla! Molla!"_

Teriakannya berhenti ketika ketukan lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

tuk tuk tuk

"Kookie-ah? Ada apa sayang? Ayo turun makan malam!"

"Ah, ne _eomma."_

* * *

Hari ini, Jungkook dijemput lebih awal oleh sopir pribadi keluarganya. Tentu saja karena akan ada jamuan makan malam khusus dengan teman ayahnya itu.

Sang ibu turut menyertai menjemput Jungkook, kemudian mereka langsung menuju ke salon langganan sang ibu. Hal ini membuat Jungkook kebingungan, sepenting itukah makan malam yang akan dilakukan? Sampai ia dan ibunya harus berdandan terlebih dahulu?

Sang ibu tampaknya tahu kebingungan yang dipendam anaknya, lalu mengelus kepala putranya lembut.

"Kookie kita harus tampil baik karena teman appa adalah orang yang penting. Akan sangat memalukan apabila kita tidak menjaga penampilan kita di hadapan mereka. Lagipula mereka telah banyak membantu kita, sayang. Oh ya, mereka juga akan membawa anak bungsu mereka untuk dikenalkan padamu jadi kau bisa mendapatkan teman."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di salon. Yah, Jungkook memang tidak asing karena sudah sering pergi ke salon ini. Bahkan pemiliknya adalah teman baik ibunya. Begitu mereka sampai, Jungkook dan Seokjin langsung disambut oleh wanita cantik pemilik salon tersebut.

"Seokjin-ah, sudah lama sekali! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pertemuan yang sangat penting ini. Akan kubuat Jungkook menjadi manis sekali!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook yang kebingungan.

"Terimakasih Sunghwa. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, terutama Jungkook."

"Tentu. Ayo segera ke dalam." ajak Sunghwa.

Setelah berada di salon tersebut hingga berjam-jam- yang membuat Jungkook sungguh mengantuk, akhirnya Seokjin dan Jungkook berangkat juga ke restoran italia yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam. Di sana, Namjoon ayahnya telah menunggu kedatangan dua lelaki kesayangannya. Restoran yang sudah disewa secara pribadi itu terletak tepat di tepi Sungai Han. Letaknya yang strategis serta masakan yang terkenal lezat hingga mendunia banyak menarik para pelanggan, termasuk Namjoon yang hobi sekali mengadakan meeting di sana.

Jungkook turun dari mobil, tanpa terasa langit telah menghitam dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang. Jungkook masuk dan memilih duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggir dekat sungai, agar ia bisa memandangi Sungai Han yang semakin indah di malam hari. Kebisingan kota serta lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit seakan mewarnai suasana restoran dan sungai tersebut.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang menata kembali pakaian mereka, lalu mengkonfirmasi ulang pesanan untuk makan malam saat itu. Kemudian keduanya duduk di samping Jungkook, menunggu kehadiran teman ayahnya itu.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa lama sekali?" kata Jungkook tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang, mungkin ada suatu kendala sehingga mereka terlambat. Semoga tidak terlambat sampai lama." jawab Seokjin.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, ia sudah lapar sekali belum makan dari siang tadi, malahan tamu yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang. Kedua tangannya memainkan pisau serta garpu yang digunakan untuk memotong stik. Dan ketika itulah suara denting bel tanda seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan mengejutkan Jungkook. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap pria berbadan tegap yang ia perkirakan seumuran dengan ayahnya, serta pria cantik yang dirangkulnya di sebelahnya. Keduanya melangkah maju dan bersalam-salaman dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Sampai pada akhirnya Jungkook melihat sosok yang sedari tadi berada di balik kedua pria teman orangtuanya itu.

"Kim Taehyung _Ssaem_?"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Halo halo! Maaf ya lama gak update, sibuk sekolah :" semoga bisa agak cepet kedepannya. Chapter ini bosenin ya? Sebenarnya aku agak bingung menyampaikan ceritanya sih walaupun sudah punya alur :""" tapi semoga kalian suka ya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Terimakasih juga untuk review-review kalian, yang sudah memfollow bahkan menambahkan cerita ini ke favorite. I purple you!


	3. Perjodohan

**My Teacher, My Knight**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 **Warning!**

 **BxB, Top!Tae, Bot!Kook MPreg**

 **Pairing :**

VKook, YoonMin, NamJin, Hoseok and (?)

 **Genre :**

Romance, School-life, Comedy

 **Rate :**

T

 **Length :**

Chaptered/Series

 **Summary :**

Guru olahraga Jungkook yang baru itu kaku sekali bagaikan papan kayu, selain itu ia selalu merepotkan Jungkook setiap kali ada kesempatan. Namun suatu perjamuan makan bersama teman orang tua Jungkook mempertemukan mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak masuk akal. Apakah Jungkook dapat keluar dari sana atau malah terlibat masalah berbelit dengan sang guru? Apalagi ketika masalahnya melibatkan masa depan keduanya.

Maaf kemarin chapter 2 penyampaian sama feelnya agak kurang :"D semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview work ini!

* * *

"Kim Taehyung Ssaem?" lirih Jungkook.

Namjoon, Seokjin, serta kedua pria paruh baya yang Jungkook tebak adalah ayah dari guru muda itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah Jungkook. Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook, mengelus pundaknya kemudian membawanya mendekat pada guru muda serta orang tuanya itu.

"Ah, ini Jungkook anakku satu-satunya Baek, kau belum pernah melihatnya dengan langsung, kan? Sepertinya anak kita sangat akur. Lagipula kemarin Taehyung sempat mengantar Jungkook sampai ke rumah."

"Ah? Benarkah? Tae? Kenapa tidak bilang pada mama?" tanya pria cantik itu. Tetapi anaknya hanya menaikkan bahunya, masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan sang ibu membuat ibunya memutar bola matanya sebal.

Kedua kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan sementara. Namjoon mempersilahkan keluarganya serta para tamu untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Jamuan awal bahkan sudah tertata rapi ketika mereka sedang berbincang tadi.

Jungkook hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya. Sesekali ia melirik gurunya yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun dan malah nampak mendengarkan perbincangan yang terjadi di antara kedua keluarga kecil tersebut. Tiba-tiba ayah Jungkook membicarakan tentang Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menjadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Jadi apakah Taehyung sudah siap memimpin perusahaanmu Chan?"

"Kurasa sudah lumayan. Tapi dia masih menginginkan pekerjaannya menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah Jungkook. Ya, tidak apalah bersantai sebentar. Jika ia sudah terjun dalam perusahaan dia tidak akan bisa main-main lagi. Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada anak alien ini entah bagaimana keinginannya."

Taehyung tampak mendengus kesal. "Ayah aku bukan anak alien. Kalau iya, berarti ayah juga alien." sahutnya singkat.

Namjoon tertawa diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Seokjin.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan buntalan kelinci yang sibuk saja melahap makanannya mulai berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Ia pikir Jungkook itu imut sekali, cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Taehyung dan Baekhyun berharap Jungkook bisa mengubahnya.

"Jungkook sayang, makanannya lezat sekali ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jungkook yang memang sedang mengunyah menoleh ke arah Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk saja dengan pipi yang penuh makanan. Perilaku Jungkook membuat Baekhyun dan Seokjin gemas sekali ingin mencubiti anak satu ini, mengarunginya, dan membawanya pulang.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun nampak terkejut, "Oh! Apakah Jungkook sudah siap? Jin, sudahkah kau memberitahunya tentang hal ini?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi memusatkan perhatian ke pembicaran kedua keluarga ini. Ia merasa harus mendengarkan sedetail-detailnya karena ini penting.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk memberitahunya hari ini saja sekalian supaya kau dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana responnya."

Jungkook nampak kebingungan, ia melirik Taehyung yang ada diseberangnya sejak tadi ingin bertanya ada apa. Tetapi gurunya itu malah sibuk memotong stik yang sedang menjadi hidangan utama.

"Jadi Kookie-ah, sebenarnya eomma dan appa sudah merencanakan ini sejak dulu sekali sebelum kau lahir. Kau tahu kan sayang kalau kami sebetulnya dekat sekali? Kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami bila suatu hari nanti kami mempunyai anak. Dan Kookie, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Taehyung, sayang."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Jungkook tersedak. Ia sangat terkejut. Ia kira ia akan mendapat teman baru hari ini dan bisa diajak bercerita, menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan karena Jungkook tahu pasti orangtuanya serta temannya itu akan membicarakan masalah perusahaan, tetapi apa yang terjadi semuanya benar-benar tidak sesuai perkiraannya.

Taehyung menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada Jungkook yang masih terbatuk. Kemudian ia mengambil tissue untuk menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel di tepi mulut Jungkook. Baekhyun dan Seokjin yang sebelumnya sangat khawatir mendadak tercengang oleh perlakuan Taehyung. Namjoon dan Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak pedulipun agaknya tercengang pada perlakuan pemuda tersebut.

"Uh, terimakasih." jawab Jungkook singkat. Tenggorokannya masih sakit karena terbatuk keras.

Chanyeol nampaknya sedikit tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apa pendapat Jungkook mengenai perjodohan yang akan di lakukan, "Jungkook-ah, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Terjadi jeda selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, ahjussi. Sepertinya saya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Uh, permisi sebentar." kata Jungkook sambil menunduk. Ia kemudian segera bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat-cepat menuju toilet pria, menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Namjoon dan Seokjin nampak sedikit kecewa, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seokjin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf.

"Tidak apa Seokjin, ia pasti sangat terkejut. Lagipula Jungkook masih sangat muda tidak apa jika ia menolak perjodohan ini, kita bisa mengundurkannya atau mungkin membatalkannya jika Jungkook benar-benar tidak siap." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang urusan perusahaan, aku akan tetap membantumu. Toh dari awal tujuan kita untuk menjodohkan kedua buah hati kita sudah berjalan sebelum perusahaanmu mengalami masa-masa sulit. Kita hanya mempercepat perjodohan ini karena hal itu kan? Tidak masalah Namjoon, walaupun tidak jadi sekalipun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh sendirian. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Jungkook." kata Chanyeol.

Namjoon terharu. Memang perusahaannya sedang mengalami masa sulit. Sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi partner perusahaan Namjoon ternyata berkhianat. Seluruh keuntungan serta sahamnya yang besar ditarik oleh perusahaan tersebut, meninggalkan biaya kerusakan serta penipuan produk yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan itu ditanggung semua oleh Namjoon. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang teman lama sedang sibuk di Jepang dan kebetulan pulang kembali ke Korea menagih janji perjodohan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu sejak Baekhyun dan Seokjin SMA. Chanyeol juga dengan baik hati bersedia membantu keluarga Namjoon yang sedang kesulitan dengan harapan anak Namjoon mau dinikahkan dengan anak bungsunya, yaitu Taehyung. Lagipula kedua pihak memang menginginkan anak mereka menikah karena mereka memang terlihat cocok, bukan karena ingin membangun kerja sama perusahaan saja.

Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri dan memecah keheningan, "Aku akan menyusul Jungkook, Ma." katanya.

Namjoon menatap penuh harap pada pemuda bermata tajam itu, "Bujuk dia, Tae." yang hanya direspon anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Kini orangtua dari kedua belah pihak berharap-harap cemas. Kini semuanya bergantung pada Taehyung.

* * *

Jungkook duduk diatas kloset tertutup salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Ia sungguh bingung.

"Bagaimana ini? Eomma pasti kecewa sekali pada Kookie bila menolak. Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan guru galak itu ish!" kata Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Pintu bilik Jungkook diketuk perlahan, diikuti suara bariton khas milik gurunya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Jungkook sebaiknya kau keluar, orangtuamu panik sekali."

Setelah beberapa saat Jungkook keluar dari bilik, wajahnya keruh sekali membuat Taehyung mengernyit.

"Ssaem, apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Oh gitu?" tanya Jungkook. Kemudian ia tertawa lirih, "Sepertinya cuma aku yang kesulitan di sini. Apa alasanmu menerimanya Ssaem? Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini, aku terlalu muda. Ya mungkin Ssaem memang berada di umur yang tepat untuk menikah, tapi aku bahkan belum tujuh belas tahun! Ini gila!"

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau dewasa dan siap menikah."

Mata bulat Jungkook membelalak lebar, pipinya bersemu kemerahan merasa malu.

"H-hah? Ssaem serius?"

"Ya."

"Terus, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersama Ssaem saat itu?"

"Kalau begitu kau adalah milikku mulai sekarang hingga akan menikah dan setelah menikah nanti."

"Hah?! Kok Ssaem mutusin seenaknya saja?!" protes Jungkook.

"Pokoknya keputusan ini mutlak. Jangan lupa Jungkook berbicaralah dengan baik dan benar, kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua di sini. Aku membiarkanmu saat ini, tetapi tidak jika di sekolah. Aku akan mengurangi nilai-nilaimu."

"Ish! Tapi kenapa? Aku kan tidak mau sama yang tua kayak Ssaem, kenapa Ssaem mau?"

"Yang pertama, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku. Yang kedua,-"

.

.

.

.

CUP!

Taehyung mengecup bibir merah Jungkook sekilas. Lalu menatap tajam ke dalam mata bulat hitam Jungkook.

"Kurasa kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, Jeon."

"Oh ya, kau juga cantik hari ini."

Jungkook yang masih dalam mode blank terdiam beberapa saat. Bahkan Taehyung sudah hampir keluar dari toilet. Setelah menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh guru olahraga yang galak-galak seksi itu, wajah Jungkook merah padam dan memanas.

"YAK! GURU SIALAN! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BODOH! LAGIPULA AKU INI COWOK SEHARUSNYA BUKAN CANTIK!"

"Jungkook aku dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas! Kuberi nilai C di rapormu semester ini!"

Jungkook tampak marah sekali, sembari mengusap bibirnya, ia menggerutu memaki gurunya.

"Persetan dengan rapor, cih! Tapi tadi boleh juga, Taehyung Ssaem juga sangat tampan. Apa sebaiknya Kookie terima saja ya perjodohannya?"

* * *

Sekembalinya Taehyung dari kamar mandi, kedua orang tua nampak semakin kecewa karena sepertinya Taehyung tidak berhasil membujuk Jungkook. Namjoon baru saja ingin menanyakan perihal kelinci gembul kesayangannya itu pada Taehyung, malah kelinci itu sudah datang dengan sendirinya.

"Appa, eomma, setelah dipikir-pikir Kookie tidak masalah dengan perjodohannya. Tapi Kookie punya permohonan satu saja! Ya? Boleh ya?" kata Jungkook dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Apa itu sayang?" jawab Seokjin.

"Kookie tidak mau menikah sampai Kookie sendiri yang bilang sudah siap."

Kedua orang tua sedikit tertegun. Sebenarnya mereka ingin segera menimang cucu, tetapi daripada si calon ibu membatalkan perjodohannya, lebih baik permintaannya dituruti saja terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa sayang. Tetapi setidaknya kalian harus bertunangan dulu ya?"

"Ah eomma:(. Ya sudah kuserahkan semuanya pada eomma dan appa. Intinya Kookie tidak mau menikah sampai minimal Kookie lulus SMA."

Setelah itu keduanya kembali berbincang dan menikmati makan malam. Jungkook masih sering menatap Taehyung dengan canggung. Apalagi setelah insiden ciuman yang dilakukannya di toilet. Tiap kali mengingatnya membuat wajah Jungkook memerah dan ia tidak ingin orangtuanya maupun orang tua Taehyung mengetahuinya.

Kini Jungkook telah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kookie, maafkan eomma dan appa memaksamu begini." kata Seokjin yang merasa bersalah. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak apa, eomma dan appa tidak memaksa. Kookie tau kok pasti eomma appa senang sekali Kookie bisa menikah dengan seseorang pilihan kalian."

Seokjin begitu terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Namjoon yang berada di kursi depan mobil.

"Maafkan eomma, sayang." kata Seokjin menangis sambil memeluk anak semata wayang yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

"Eomma! Jangan nangis! Kookie jadi pengen nangis juga kan! Tidak apa, Kookie akan belajar mencintai Taehyung Ssaem. Dengan begitu Kookie tidak terpaksa lagi."

Tangisan Seokjin malah tidak dapat berhenti, terkadang Jungkook yang amat polos itu bisa bersikap begitu dewasa. Seokjin tidak tahu, apabila ia yang masih sangat muda dijodohkan dengan seseorang asing mungkin ia akan menolak atau kabur dari rumah. Tetapi Jungkook yang awalnya memang ingin menolak, malah seakan mengorbankan diri demi kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Dan Seokjin berjanji ia tidak akan memaksakan apapun lebih dari ini, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati malaikat kecil berwujud kelinci yang dikirim Tuhan padanya itu.

"Tapi eomma, kenapa waktu itu eomma berbohong?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengusap air mata di pipi ibunya.

"Yang mana, sayang?"

"Ketika Kookie diantar oleh Taehyung Ssaem."

"Ah- dari awal eomma dan appa sepakat untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa tentang perjodohan ini untuk mengetahui responmu. Makanya eomma pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Taehyung."

"Ish, eomma kok gitu sih."

"Oh ya, sayang. Sebetulnya yang menggendongmu sampai ke kamar saat itu adalah Taehyung sendiri. Ketika kamu tidur di pelukan eomma, eomma tidak sanggup membawamu ke kamar, sehingga Taehyung menawarkan untuk menggendongmu sampai ke kamar. Eomma bahkan mengintip ketika Taehyung mengecup dahimu loh, sayang. Ia sepertinya serius menyukaimu."

Jungkook lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh fakta baru. Sepertinya lama-lama ia bisa terkena serangan jantung karena mendapat begitu banyak kejutan di hari yang sama.

"Hah?! Eomma kenapa membiarkannya saja?!"

"Kalian terlalu imut, sayang apabila momen itu dihancurkan." jawab Seokjin enteng.

"Awas saja guru tua itu! Kookie tidak terimaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter baru updated! Maaf ya kalo ada typo atau kesalahan apapun, belum diedit karena belum sempet. Ini aja ku dulukan ffnya supaya bisa update, habis ini bakal ngerjain tugas sekolah yang menumpuk! Semangat untuk kalian yang lagi sekolah, kuliah, atau kerja. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberi review! I purple you!


End file.
